Talk:Hitting the Books
Whoever wrote the guide on this page has the absolute worst English I have ever attempted to read through. ---- Then rewrite it. IMHO this quest doesn't need a huge walkthrough. Only a couple of points of interest to be noted, and someting on The Caller's dialogue outcomes. It's not like you can get lost in the keep, it's just full of mages. 09:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I beat the caller but the book in the center of the room is no where to be found? any ideas btw Orthorn died beforehand I don't know if that has anything to do with it... I am experiencing the bug where it doesnt let me into fellglow keep because i already cleared it. Is there anything I can do to fix it? 21:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Horrendous graphics bug I found the fight against the Caller nearly impossible to win because the image glitched up so badly. It appears that some of the masks or partial images used in showing the lightning bolts and other graphic effects are not being cleared in time, and they obscure what's going on. I've had this happen in other places but never nearly as bad as here. Unfortunately I was a bit too busy during the battle to take screen shots, but I have included here a shot that I took just afterward when this glitch was still active. Imagine that foggy effect in brilliant blue and white and you can see what a challenge it is to fight under these conditions. My graphics card is a GeForce GTX 560 Ti and image quality is set near maximum. TOO MUCH LAG FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did everyone know how to free a Vampire in the (Looks like a bird) cage? I found this annoy me a lot!-- 00:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Potential Bug As you can see in these pictures, at least two of the doors in Fellglow Keep needed to complete the quest are blocked by fallen stone masonry. I don't usually remember areas very well but this just seems out of place. UPDATE: I now have positive evidence of what I think is a bug that, bug or not, is preventing me from completing this quest. As you can see, the ritual chamber is missing. I am beginning to that this could also be a scripted area change in which case I need to know the console command to reset the area. : EbonySkyrim, was this from you? Do you have any mods installed? Cubears (talk) 04:03, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Bug Hello to all, I feel I should bring to everyone's attention about a bug that effects Good Intentions. This bug in question occures at the Arcanaeum when Urag sends you to Fellglow Keep and Ancano stands between you and the exit. As I might imagine some players would use a shout to knock him down to avoid having some words with him. That is what I did and how I encountered this bug. I used iceform to slip by him and proceeded through the quest as normal but as I turned in the quest and moved on to Good Intentions the quest starts off normally enough except for the fact that after Tolfdir spoke what was on his mind Ancano was no where to be found in the room, not even his voice can be heard, Tolfdir gets interupted as normal but looks straight down but detect life shows he is no where outside the walls and this leaves the Quests log stuck at listen to Tolfdir. I have managed to find a fix for this. Reload works but only if the dragon has not met The Caller nor collected a single book required for the quest. Simply turn around, go back to the College and make sure Ancano walk out of the Arcanaeum. For saftey measures I spoke to him though he no longer had any options relevent to the events untill next quest. My apologies if this bug has already been pointed out elsewhere, I did not see it anywhere on Hitting the Books page or the Good Intentions page. 01:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Lead problems When Deyvid added the lead to this article, something was dropped. One sentence reads, "To unearth important information about Saarthal Urag gro-Shub asks that six books hidden within Fellglow Keep. " This is a sentence fragment. I believe it should say something like this: "To unearth important information about Saarthal Urag gro-Shub asks that six books hidden within Fellglow Keep be found." Cubears (talk) 01:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Dead Thralls disappearing? This bug report was added to the page with no discussion. Can anyone confirm that this problem happened for them? * When entering the Fellowglow Keep Ritual Chamber - where The Caller is located, Dead Thralls may vanish permanently from the game. Requiring you to deactivate the spell before entering the fight with The Caller. Cubears (talk) 04:24, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I have a bug when i complete Under Saarthal This quest didn't start! Why? Continuity Error It's worth noting that if you attempt to reach the Caller as a pacifist (i.e. using invisibility/calm/etc), she still accuses you of killing her assistants. MrDunjack (talk) 06:12, April 13, 2016 (UTC)